Kidnapped Ninja
by ArtsyreaderVOI
Summary: Jinxed! Sasuke really should have knocked on wood when he said that he would never be foolish enought to get captured. It would have gotten him out of this situation. No pairings as of yet, probably not ever... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yup! Another story completely unrelated to my Hide and Seek story! I promise I haven't given up, I'm just stuck! Anyways I started to watch Sengoku Basara recently and was struck by something Sasuke said about not letting himself get kidnapped. Anyways, Enjoy Guys! Please R&R!**

Chapter 1:

Sarutobi Sasuke cursed his luck under his breath. He just _HAD_ to go and mess with Kasuga. In all fairness, he never could pass up an opportunity to do so, but still! He had caught her off guard, or so he thought. It hadn't been Kasuga, but it was a damn good double who managed to land a shuriken in his left shoulder. He had disappeared, looking suspiciously around for the army he was supposed to be scouting on. They were gone. Shocker. He jumped up to the trees and hopped from tree to tree, wincing at the throbbing in his arm. Hearing a crack behind him, he whipped out some knives and threw them, pulling out the shuriken and adding it into the mix, at his pursuer. He hissed in pain and did something he hadn't done in _years_, he tripped. He rolled on the impact with the ground and sprung up, swaying. He spotted his pursuer, a man in a purple outfit, and threw more shuriken at him. They missed by a few feet and his vision turned blurry. _Poison…I should have realized! Damn it…how could I be so…reckless…_ Those were his final thoughts as he blacked out.

* * *

"_We would feel the same way if our dear Sasuke were kidnapped!" Yukimura basically shouted, gesturing at Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head and pointed at himself questioningly. "Huh? As if I would be so careless!" He retorted, grinning slightly._

* * *

Sasuke groaned and rolled over as he slowly came to. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he sprang up as he remembered his situation, or at least, tried to. His leg caught on something and he fell back to the bed, dizzy. _The effects must not have worn off yet. _He checked the thing that had caught his leg, it was a chain that was shackled to his ankle. His hands were also fused together by metal shackles in front of his body. They had been smart and not left any space in between his hands to use as a weapon. His eyes widened as he thought of weapons. They had probably taken all of them but, he could at least check. He did, and they were all gone. He was relieved, though, to find he still had his armor. He would feel weird without it. The throbbing in his shoulder was all but gone and noticed that it had been bandaged.

His eyes scanned the room around him, scrutinizing every detail. He was in a small white walled room with a cement wall. First thing he noticed though, was the fact that there were no windows, and not even a _door_. He sighed in frustration and continued his scrutiny. There was a toilet and a sink in the corner of the room and his bed was against the wall and had the chain attached to the leg, which was cemented into the floor. He pulled on it and strained his hands for good measure, though.

"Damn." He hissed out. He pulled his knees up and leaned against the wall, he would just have to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I realize there probably isn't any plumbing, but I figured, hey if they have canons and machine guns and stuff, why not plumbing? I hoped you guys liked it! Please R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chappy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara. If I did…*evil grin* **

Sasuke woke up suddenly to the sounds of something clanking onto the floor. He opened one eye a crack, hoping to catch a glimpse of his captor. Nothing. He opened his eyes all the way and glanced around the cell, searching for where the noise originated. His eyes focused on a metal tray on the ground. Hopping off his bed, he investigated the tray, seeing that it was a bowl of rice and some bread. He smirked at the implication behind it. They seriously _still _expected him to eat something from a place he didn't even know? It was laughable. He fell back onto the bed, still keeping his guard up just in case his captors wished to bring something else in. Not eating was seriously starting to take a toll on him. Not that he could actually risk eating when the food might be drugged, but, he would have to soon or he would die. He closed his eyes and tried to think of who would do this. Many people_ would_, he concluded, but not many actually _could_. Anyone and everyone physically capable would have to be considered.

Date Masamune certainly was physically able to pull off something like this, but hiring ninjas and not challenging directly didn't really seem to be his style at all.

There was always the Devil King, but he wouldn't want to keep someone hostage for this long unless he had an agenda.

Kenshin? No, the Kasuga wouldn't have been fake.

He sighed in frustration. Who in the world would do this? He had absolutely no leads, except the fact that the Ninjas were clad in purple. Could a specific ninja village be after him? He rubbed his eyes, weary of the cell already. Better yet, why would they capture him and not question him? He has plenty of useful intel! He had been here for _days_, at least! As he mused, he noticed that the wall next to the tray seemed a bit…off. He leapt of the bed lightly and crept over to the crooked abnormality in the wall. Cautiously, he reached out a hand to lightly brush the wall, noticing it shift slightly under his touch. Now a sliver of stronger light than was in the room ran across the floor. He had found the door! He peeked through the hole, wanting to see what lay outside of the cell. His vision found a corridor that twisted out of sight. Outside was a standard looking guard, with his back to the door. Now would be his chance! He slid open the door silently and snuck up behind the guard. He swayed a bit, woozy from the lack of energy, but persevered as he slowly made his way to the guard. His chain clinked as it reached the end of his allotted freedom. Silently cursing, Sasuke watched as the just out of reach guard turned around at the noise.

**A/N: please review if you liked it! I'm not sure when the next update will be, though. I am still trying to figure out what comes next. If you have any ideas, let me know! I might use them! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! Let me know if this makes sense, it's been a while! ^^'' **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…don't own Sengoku Basara, blah blah.**

_He slid open the door silently and snuck up behind the guard. He swayed a bit, woozy from the lack of energy, but persevered as he slowly made his way to the guard. His chain clinked as it reached the end of his allotted freedom. Silently cursing, Sasuke watched as the just out of reach guard turned around at the noise._

Chapter 3:

"Hey you!" A voice shouted from down the hallway. Sasuke froze, and the guard turned around just before seeing him. The guard called back irritably, taking a defensive stance.

"What do you want?"

"I'm a delivery man, can you help me with this package? I don't know who I should give it to."

Sasuke squinted down the hallway, trying to focus on the man, but since he was so woozy, he couldn't quite see him. The guard started yeling at the man, demanding identification. As the guard was distracted, he quickly and softly went back into the room, closing the door quietly. His eyes looked over at the food. _Shit. I have no choice do I?_ He thought as his head swirled. He knelt down on the floor and picked up the bread, scrutinizing it and looking for any powder on it. When he found none, he ripped the loaf in half and sniffed it. _No good, they could have cooked it into the bread._ He dropped the pieces back on the tray. He then picked up the rice and examined it, before shrugging and eating it. It wasn't very likely that they would have drugged the rice without him noticing anything and it was long past the point where he could be picky about it, as he needed the food. When he had finished the bowl, he set it back down on the tray and cracked open the door again. His generic guard had gone, and the corridor was empty. He looked at the walls, looking for anything at all. They were bare, and looked to be gray stone. He frowned and was about to push open the door when he heard footsteps and voices coming from the hallway. They were coming in his direction. As they came a bit closer he started to make out their conversation.

"-hasn't eaten?" A deep voice inquired.

"No, sir." Answered another voice, slightly higher, but definitely male.

"That's not good. Make him eat, whatever it takes. We don't want a dead Sarutobi Sasuke, now do we?" The original voice said. Sasuke's stomach dropped and he backed away from the door as fast as possible. How did they know his name? They must have been specifically after him, not Osaka. The voices came closer and he hid right in the spot next to where the door would open, hoping that he would be able to take them at least a little by surprise. The voices stopped abruptly at the door and it swung open. Sasuke braced himself and leg swept the man who walked through the door, causing him to fall to the ground.

**A/N: Yay. Update! Does anyone have any ideas for**_** who **_**walked in the door? I'm seriously stuck here :/**


End file.
